guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kellett1
Thanks for the reccomendation, but I have a few questions. 1. Are there any requirements for being a sysop? and 2. What exactly are the duties of a sysop?--Alphabet 15:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :#no :#basicly reverting vandalism. sysops are able to block users, delete and restore pages and protect pages. also, the list of current sysops can be found at --Kellett1 19:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds like fun. Also, what is a Bureaucrat?--Alphabet 02:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :they can assign and revoke sysophood and as long as there are a least 2, they form the Arbitration Commitee (ArbComm), which deals with the behavior of users (eg, repeating vandals and trolls, or sysops abusing their rights). They appear as sysops in the user list, but they are forbidden from performing deletes or blocking users. if an ArbComm ruling involves a block/delete, then the enforcment of it is left to sysops. Also, for future reference, when responding on a talk page, use one more colon at the start of your messege than the last person. this makes it indent and makes talk pages easier to read--Kellett1 08:19, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Since you can delete pages, would you mind deleting Metal Head? The real article is Metalhead, and this one has been driving me crazy. Also, can you ban this IP: 206.176.119.99. He's been vandalizing a lot of bonus song pages.--Alphabet 17:48, 4 May 2008 (UTC) That Widget Thing Could you just link me to it?--Alphabet 17:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :i can't, but i can show you--Kellett1 20:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Alright then. Please do so.--Alphabet 20:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::see the upload log--Kellett1 20:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That is weird. My homepage doesn't look like that at all.--Alphabet 21:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I see now. I do have that, but every time I log in, the format changes to wikipedia's. Maybe it's because I have an account there too.--Alphabet 21:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC) You blocked me I did nothing 1. My brother got on my account and 2. Do you really think he somehow broke into someones house and used there computer to vandilise. Hulk 22:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :if that's the case, consider changing your password to something more secure, otherwise i have to assume it was you. Don't take it personally, I deal with everyone the same way.--Kellett1 15:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Kellett1. I think you should be a bureaucrat here. Are there any trusted users who can help you clear up all the vandalism in recent changes? If so, you can turn them into admins using special:makesysop. Make sure you only do this for trusted users. If you need some help with reverting the vandalism, please leave me a message here. Angela (talk) 03:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Ally Kellet1 I changed my password and will help not vandilise this wiki. :ok, thanks.--Kellett1 08:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) This wiki really needs to stop vandals These vandals are vanilising pages veryquickl. And there is not always sysops to block them I would be very usefel if I became a sysop. I will stop these vandals.Mario1550 00:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) We must act There are to many vandals and not enough sysops to block them reply me if you will make me a sysop. I swear to guitar hero if I become sysop i will help this wiki alot. Mario1550 22:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :our cuurent sysops can deal with it currently, but more would be welcome. i don't promote ppl to sysops based on promises, but due to their contributions and how they have helped the wiki prior to user rights given--Kellett1 08:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) LedZepplin19/fcphantom/Sonic101 He has done so much for the wiki, he could do many more great things as a sysop. I think you should make him a bcrat, too. Also, where is fcphantom? I have not seen him for the whole summer.Block Sonic101 again. I don't think him or random bob has learned their lesson. 14:06, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Take this Life Yo, Kellet1! Can you fix the video so it displays like the other videos? (example: Sweet Child o' Mine section titled video.) Thanks! Masterman 00:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Ranks I belive Hulkofdoom is with in his are ranks. He constantly makes new accounts. I am another user in disguse so Hulkofdoom does not know who I am. I think we should start accusing people if they are Hulkofdoom ot not. The andals have returned we must rid them of tis wiki once and for all. Ranks I belive Hulkofdoom is with in his are ranks. He constantly makes new accounts. I am another user in disguse so Hulkofdoom does not know who I am. I think we should start accusing people if they are Hulkofdoom ot not. The andals have returned we must rid them of tis wiki once and for all. Email Whats your email I must talk with you in private. That was Me. That was Me. Gh world tour page i think this page should be protected. There has been some(alot) of vandilisim there. Masterman 00:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I am a bit overwhelmed There are what seems to be 50 new bogus pages that need to be fixed or deleted. Pages like Heroes of our Time] with nothing but copied and pasted lyrics. You think you could help me with some of these?--Alphabet 00:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Don't you think That hello345, hat235, and what345 are the same person? Message me back. 21:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) admin page Sorry to bother you again but can you make a "requests for adminship: wikihero" so Wikihero can have more sysops? (I'm not a sysop so I probably can't create that page.) Masterman 02:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I'M a old user in brazilian Wikisimpsons and Wikipedia. I gonna write in portuguese, ok? Embrece, Aero'Guns 03:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Can I PRETTY PLEASE make an article for Rock Band? Please? help ive been working on the characters pages and was wondering if you you could help or help me by getting others to help. i have talked about why i need help and explained myself on alphabets taqlk page